


Control

by Mizzvengenz



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzvengenz/pseuds/Mizzvengenz
Summary: Rayna thought she had met the man of her dreams in Alex, but little did she know that he had a dark secret.She would soon find out, nothing was as it seemed. There was more to Alex's portrayal of Ivar than anyone knew. After all, Ivar the Boneless was more than just a legend.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



> I was prompted by siberlynx for this story over on tumblr. Editing done by the goddess ifinkufreaky/whenimaunicorn. She is the greatest and this masterpiece wouldn't be the same without her help. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as we do.

You had fallen into a rut. Everyday you went to work and came home. You would pour the same glass of wine and sit in the same spot with a book in your hand, or your tablet. Until one night, you heard your tablet go off unexpectedly. It was a FaceTime request from your childhood bestie Kathryn. It had been ages since you spoke; you had moved to the states when you were a teen. Your dad took a job in New Orleans so off your family went.

  
“Rayna, I didn't know if you would answer. What are you doing?” Kathryn asked happily. She still had the same beautiful glow around her, always smiling.

“Of course I would! It's been too long. I'm just sitting here reading. How are you doing?” you replied with a smile. She laughed.

  
“I'm really good. Can you take some time off work?” She asked curiously.

  
“Uh, yeah, I think so, why?” You answered, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Is your passport ready?” Another mysterious question.

  
“Yes. Why?” You asked again.  
She smiled mischievously. “You want to fly out and see me for a couple of days on set?” She replied.

  
Go visit the Vikings set? That's the perfect thing to make you feel better. “Hell yes. I would love to.” You said excitedly.

  
She laughed again. “Alright well the flight leaves tomorrow night. I can't wait to see you,” she said, just as excited.

  
“Thank you for this, you have no idea how bad I really needed it. I love you, girl.” You said truthfully.

  
“I love you too Ray, I will talk to you tomorrow,” she replied as she ended the call.

  
This would be fun, you thought as you started prepping for your trip. Little did you know your whole world was fixing to change.

“You are just going to love everyone,” Kathryn exclaimed as you pulled up to set.

You were nervous. Social situations weren't your forte. But your need to get out of this rut was a lot stronger. You took a deep breath and got out the car.You looked over and smiled. “I can't wait.”

  
She introduced you to everyone you came past. As you walked to her dressing room you passed a guy sitting at one of the tables. One of the actors that play one of the adult sons of Ragnar, Ivar. He smiled, catching your attention.

  
“Come on, Rayna let's put our bags down and get some food,” Kathryn called from the room she was in, snapping you out of the daze he had you stuck in.

  
“Uh, yeah, I'm coming,” you mumbled as you turned around quickly.

  
“What were you doing?” she asked with a laugh.

  
“That guy at the table, the one who plays Ivar, was looking at me. He is really hot.” You finished almost whispering in case he could hear.

  
She started laughing. “Alex? Yeah he's hot but he's really intense sometimes. I will introduce you, come on.” She turned and grabbed your hand, dragging you over there.

  
“Alex, I wanted you to meet my childhood bestie. This is Rayna,” she said as she turned to you. “Rayna, this is Alex.”

  
You felt the blood rushing to your face.

  
He smiled but you could see his ears were red and his cheeks had a tint.

  
“Hi,” You said quietly as you stuck your hand out.

  
He took it and laid a kiss on it. “Hi,” he replied as he looked up at you. He had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen.

  
Kathryn giggled watching you two interact.

  
“Well, I got some stuff I have to do. I will leave you guys to get to know each other. I will see you later Ray.” She said as she kissed your cheek left you with Alex.

  
He seemed to be relieved at the privacy. “So what would you like to talk about?” he said, seeming to relax.

  
“Anything,” you answered with a smile.

  
You spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking. You both seemed at ease with each other. You talked about every topic either of you could think of. Time just seemed to fly by. It was refreshing to you. It had been a long time since you really had a connection with someone.

 

Before you knew it, you found yourself going home with him. You didn't even need to think about it; being with Alex felt so natural. You two couldn't wait to get your hands on each other.

  
You heard the door click behind you. Smiling, you turn around towards Alex but, there was something wrong with his eyes. A blood lust that wasn't there earlier. There was a cold feeling settling around you. He was looking at you very darkly. You weren't much of a spiritual person but, something told you this was something paranormal.

  
“Are you ok Alex?” You asked in a whisper.

  
He just laughed sinisterly. “Alex isn't here right now” He replied.

  
You recognized that voice; you were a huge fan of Kathryn and Alex's show. But surely this couldn't be happening.“Ivar?” You asked slowly.

  
A wicked smile spread across his face “There you go,” he replied sarcastically. His eyes were so full of darkness. Stepping closer he put a hand on your neck, leaned down and captured you in a hungry kiss.

  
Breathless you pulled away. “Whats this?” You asked searching for answers in his eyes.

  
He just smiled again.“Are you going to keep asking questions all night?” He said as he bit down on your neck.

  
Your mind was racing. How was this possible? You know for sure earlier you were hanging out with Alex. How did this being possess him? What was this being? You had to buy some time.“I might. Can we talk for a minute?” You said with as much confidence as you could muster.

  
He looked almost feral with the glow of the window on his face. Gone was the sweet and goofy guy you were laughing with earlier. “I suppose,” he growled as he pulled back a bit, still not fully letting you go.

  
Taking a deep breath you steadied yourself.“What are you?” You asked.

  
“Does it matter?” He replied as he rolled his neck.

  
“It does actually. Are you a demon?”

  
He chuckled and looked deep into your eyes. “I am a part of him. Or, rather, he is a part of me. I came first. My mother was a volva, and she foretold my cursed future as a cripple. I became King despite that. The whole world feared me. And when I died I made a deal with the gods. I would produce many more warriors in exchange for being able to reincarnate into one of my offspring every time a body dies. They granted my request. It just so happened Alex was born of one my lines. He was irresistible. I knew he was my next jump.” He finished watching your reactions. “Why do you think his acting skills on the show are so convincing? It's because he isn't acting.” He added.

  
Your eyes were wide listening to him tell his story. It sounded completely made up and bullshit yet the look in his eyes told you every word of it was true.

“Why me?” You asked quietly.  
He laughed again. “That I had no part in. Alex chose you. It's fortunate, though. I have decided you are a perfect vessel,” he replied.

  
“What kind of vessel?” You had gained a little confidence in your voice.

  
His stare never wavered. “Alex was the last of this line. You will insure he isn't.” He spoke like was talking to a child.

  
You were shocked. This being wanted to impregnate you? To carry on his twisted line? You stepped back and looked at him closely. “And if I say no?” You asked in hopes there was a way out.

  
He closed the gap and put his hand on your throat. “I wasn't asking. I was hoping you would jump at the opportunity..so we all win. I get to continue my line, you get a perfect partner in life, and Alex has someone with as much fire inside him as he has. But if you don't want it I could just kill you and start over,” His eyes bored into your soul as he squeezed. You couldn't let him kill you.

  
“So what will it be? Nod for easy.” He said coldly. No time to react you nodded. He released the hold and caressed the side of your neck. What the hell did you just do?

  
“Good girl. I thought you would see things my way.” He said as he walked towards the couch. He beckoned you to follow. Your knees quaked as you followed. You stopped just shy of the couch when he sat down, unsure of what to next. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into his lap. Then he kissed you like he was trying to consume you. You were terrified but your body reacted to his touch; he was really good at this. His hands explored as the kiss just got deeper. You arched into his hands. A low moan escaped your lips as he grabbed your ass and grinded you into the bulge that had started rising in his lap. He pulled away, leaving you panting, and started kissing every piece of skin that was exposed on your chest. He bit down on the sweet spot between your neck and shoulder. You moaned loudly. His hands clawed at your clothes. Getting them off he resumed his task biting and kissing all down your body till he reached your core. Looking up at you he smiled and then buried his head in your pussy. Licking and sucking he brought you to the brink before he stopped. You whimpered as you felt his mouth leave you. He quickly took his pants off. Freeing the beast from its cage it sprang free bouncing up to stand tall. He lined up with your entrance before he slicked his cock up with his hand. Sliding in it stretched every deep part of you. Moans began to tumble out of you as he picked up pace. A guttural moan fell from his lips as he gripped your hips as he slammed into you full force. You felt like your body was going to break but it felt better than anyone you had ever had. He brought you over the brink multiple times before he found his finish. Lying still, he made sure he got every drop inside of you before holding your legs back so everything stayed put.

  
“Don't move,” he said as he laid down next to you and stroked your hair. Your body was completely spent.

  
“Would you like me to let Alex come back tonight?” He asked as he eyed your face. You had so many questions. He seemed to see that written on your face.

  
“He knows. He saw it all and felt it all. It is still his body after all.” He finished with a chuckle.

  
You could really use some comfort right now. “Yes please.” You replied almost a whisper. You felt his whole body shudder then take a deep breath. You waited for his eyes to open. His eyelids fluttered and then he instantly trained his gaze on your face.

  
The softness had returned; Alex was back.  
“Rayna are you ok?” He asked, voice full of concern as he studied you. You nodded, beyond relieved. “I didn't know he was going to do that. I swear, he's never done anything like that before...” He wrapped his arms around you.

  
“Thank the gods you are back,” you said as you snuggled in closer.

  
“I am so sorry Rayna” he said as he kissed your hair.

The next morning you woke hoping it was a dream. But the warm body wrapped around you and the marks along your collarbone told you it was all real. You felt him begin to stir. Scared to see whose eyes you would see, you squeezed yours shut. No, you had to be braver than that if you were going to survive this. Taking an unsteady breath you opened your eyes.

  
“Rayna?” It was Alex. He was groggy and half awake, but it was him. You sighed with relief.

  
“Are you alright?” he asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. His eyes scanned your face with concern, the softness in his face and a stark contrast to the man you were with last night. How was it possible that they shared the same body?

  
“Yes Alex, he didn't hurt me,” you said quietly. You were sore, but otherwise alright. You didn't want Alex to hurt for something he didn't do. He didn't seem to believe it as he traced the marks on your neck and shoulders.

  
“These look painful.” He commented with a pained look as he laid a trail of kisses over them. His gentleness was a polar opposite of the man inside of him.

  
“Not too bad,” you moaned as he reached your neck.

  
He stopped to look at your face.“Is this ok?” He asked, watching you carefully. You looked into his soft playful eyes and nodded. He smiled and kissed you. You really did like Alex. The being inside of him scared the shit out of you though. Melting into the kiss your hands found their way to his thick locks. Running your fingers across his scalp produced a moan from him against your lips. His hands began to caress your breasts softly. You hadn't bothered to put clothes back on after last night. Your nipples strained at his touch. Taking one between his fingers his flicked and pinched gently earning a moan from you as well. He repeated the gesture on the other side. Breaking the kiss he replaced his hands with his mouth biting and suckling softly. Your body arched into him. He started kissing down your body. His movements teasing and soft. Reaching your core he murmured an “I'm sorry” before slowly kissing and licking your sex. Your moans filled the room. Your hands found their way back to his hair scratching and tugging gently. Fire built up inside of you. His tongue finding the most sensitive areas causing you to lift your hips. Drowning in pleasure you fall over the edge. He rode out your orgasm before lapping up all he could, sending shivers down your spine from being overstimulated.

  
You pushed his head back after a moment panting and quaking.“My turn,” you breathed as you pushed him onto his back. His cock was already throbbing. You leaned down and took the head in your mouth. His eyes rolled. You begin taking more and more into your mouth, running your tongue down the length as you went. Careful not to hit your gag reflex you began to go up and down. His moans were the only sound in the room. After a few minutes you could see and feel him getting close.

  
He stopped you. Catching his breath he looked at you. “I want to make love to you,” he said as he pulled you up and flipped so he was on top. His eyes asked for permission as he lined up. When you nodded, he started slow. He watched you the whole time, starting to pick up his pace,your moans joining his in a chorus. He treated you liked you were goddess to be worshipped. It was heaven. He brought you to your release many times, amazingly more times than you had achieved last night. His release was so powerful he brought you over one more time just watching him. Afterwards, he laid back, pulling you on his chest and holding you close.“I didn't hurt you did I?” He asked in quiet voice.

  
You shook your head, the bliss overwhelming. Then you looked up at him, needing to see if he felt the same way. Fuck. Ivar’s dark eyes and twisted smirk gleamed back at you. No wonder his release was powerful.

“You didn't honestly think I would let him have all the fun, did you?” Ivar finished with a chuckle. Of course he wouldn't. He has to be a part of everything. Sighing, you tried to pull away. He didn't budge.

  
“What, you can't snuggle with me?” He hissed, offense in his eyes. This wasn't good. Trying to make up for it you snuggled back in, but he still seemed tense.

  
“I'm sorry.” You said quietly. “How about some coffee?” you ask, hoping he would let you go make some.

  
He eyed you carefully.“I suppose. It's in the cabinet next to the refrigerator,” he said as he let you go. His eyes never left you as you grabbed his discarded shirt slipping it over your head.

  
Walking into the kitchen you took a deep breath and look around. It was such a cute apartment it made you smile knowing it was Alex who had decorated. Not losing sight of your task you find the coffee in the spot he said it would be and started a pot. Listening to it perk up you allow your eyes to close for a moment savoring the smell of the coffee brewing.

  
“Everything alright, pet?” He had snuck in behind you.

  
Your eyes flash open at his words.“Yes I'm fine, just tired.” You replied softly. You turned to him and gave a brave smile. Ivar walked past you to the cabinet and grabbed two cups. You tensed as he brushed your arm in passing, setting the cups down.

  
He sighed, shaking his head.“You need to relax. We need to be able to get along. If you are always so tense this won't work. It won't be good for the baby,” he smirked. “I am not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. So calm down, with the perfect life comes some prices to pay. Yours is: you are mine. I won't be just going away.”

  
He handed you a cup of coffee. It was not like he was giving you a whole lot of choices. Sipping it, you almost moaned at how good it tasted to your parched throat. You looked up to meet his eyes; he was watching you intently, his face almost content.

  
“So how will this work exactly?” You tried to seem as calm as possible. Your facial expressions betrayed you. This was terrifying. Your whole life had been flipped upside down in a matter of 24 hours.

  
“My pet, why do you have to ask so many questions? Can't you enjoy the moment?” he said calmly. From the look on your face he could see you were not going to let it go. He cracked his neck. “If we must keep discussing this, your job is to keep us happy and bring a pregnancy to term.”

  
“How am I to do that?” You asked carefully. After his violence last night, you didn't want to anger him.

  
He shook his head like it should be obvious to you. “Do I really have to break it down for you?”

  
You weren't dumb, you just couldn't wrap your head around what he was saying.“Do you want me to be a slave is what I am asking,” you said defensively.

  
He laughed and shook his head. “No Rayna I do not want you to be a slave. I want you to be our bride. Stay by our side and have everything you ever wanted, and more,” he finished with a dark smirk.

  
What the hell did he just say; now we are getting married? This was moving way too fast.

  
“Wait, what?” You asked confused. Another laugh; he really seemed amused at your confusion.

  
“Of course we would marry. You couldn't honestly think I would let you leave after you got pregnant. I will be around to watch it grow up,” he said seriously. “But if you are a good girl I will only come out when I want to play.” He finished. You put your hand to your mouth. So this was your fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months later.

You tried to get out of bed when a wave of nausea hit you. Not again. Hurriedly you ran to the bathroom, your sudden jump from the bed causing Alex to wake up. A moment later you heard him softly knocking.

“Are you ok?” He called through the door. Another wave hit you as you tried to answer. You heard the knob turn. You look a wreck. Oh why didn't you lock that door.

“Oh, do you want me to get you some water or something?” he asked as he came over to you. Gently he pulled your hair back and secured in a ponytail. He really was the perfect partner, seeming to know what you need all the time without you having to say anything at all. Ivar had been very quiet for a while, so in the past few weeks you had a chance to really get to know Alex.

You nodded while he placed a cool washcloth on your neck, so he ran off to fix something for you while you hovered over the porcelain throne. He came back carrying some crackers and two bottles. One water, one ginger ale.

“Here, baby. I remember when my friend was having morning sickness saying that this is what helped her.” He said softly. You had already guessed that that's what was going on, but to hear him say it still caught you off guard.

“Oh thank you.” You said as he handed them to you. You thought maybe he was going to let you finish alone. Instead, he sat down behind you and began rubbing your back.

It still amazed you how sweet he was. Throughout this he has always been there making sure you weren't hurting in any way. He cared for your mind when it got to be too much and you broke down in tears. He cared for your body after Ivar ravaged it by treating you like a goddess. He has truly made every dark moment with Ivar worth it just to be with him. Now it was wedding crunch time but you’re stuck, sick in the bathroom, and here he was rubbing your back. Taking a sip of the ginger ale you started to feel a bit better. You sat back against him and leaned against his chest.

“How are we going to make it through the rest of the wedding planning if I can't stop getting sick?” You asked quietly. He let out a little laugh.

“We will get through it. I promise.” He replied as he kissed your head. You stayed like that for a few more moments, waiting to see if the urge to be sick would hit you again. Deciding it was over, you took a deep breath and started to stand slowly. He scrambled up and held a hand out to help you. He pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you. You felt him take deep breath, taking you in. You pulled back just enough to look, seeing his eyes still closed and a smile playing on his face.

When he opened them Ivars eyes glowed back at you. He, too, looked genuinely happy. He reached down to caress your belly.

“I'm sorry for the sickness. But I am so happy our baby is growing in here,” he said smugly as he continued to rub. For once you didn't feel scared. His energy was still very dark but there was something new, brighter about it. This was the first time you had seen Ivar since the pregnancy stick read positive.

“Are you really happy?” You asked as you looked at him softly.

He almost purred. “Oh I am so very happy.” He caught your eyes and stared into them deeply. He had never looked at you the way he was now, almost in awe.

“I am glad. Though this sickness might be the death of me.” You said with a laugh.   
He just chuckled. “Don't be dramatic. It won't be the death of you, women have been doing it for centuries. Come now. You need to eat so he will grow strong.” He grabbed your hand and lead you out of the bathroom.

“How do you know it will be a boy? Why couldn't it be a strong princess?” You ask thoughtfully as you rub your stomach.

“It will be a boy. I just feel it.” He answered simply. Shaking your head you followed him to the kitchen. He pulled a chair and pointed. You sat down quickly; no point in arguing. He began pulling out food and setting it on the counter. You didn't know he knew anything about cooking, but you sure weren't going to ask about it. This was a side of Ivar that you did not expect.  
He busied himself at the stove, looking up occasionally to smile. It was so eerie, you had never seen Ivar make a happy face. He looked like Alex, and yet he didn’t. Even when everything was going his way, Ivar’s smile would never have Alex’s innocence.   
Still, you couldn't help but return the grin as he placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of you with a glass of orange juice. It looked delicious.

“Eat up, you need the nutrients,” he said as he sat down and joined you. This was the longest time you had ever spent with Ivar, and it was surprisingly pleasant.

“You need to make a midwife appointment. Get on the vitamins and make sure our baby is growing perfectly, though I know he is,” he remarked as he watched you get up and wash your plate. You were really starting to feel better. You never thought you would see Ivar genuinely caring. It was strange, but unusually nice. Usually when he came out it was to fuck you senseless and then leave you to snuggle with Alex. This was different. He was actually acting like he cared for you besides just as a brood mare or a plaything.

“Alright, I’ll call this afternoon,” you replied with a smile. He smiled, looking satisfied with your answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding. Sorry for any mistakes.

Alex had held to his word over the next few weeks, helping with everything for the wedding. Everything was coming together perfectly. Ivar had begun coming out at least once a day, to rub your belly and check on you. You had seen the midwife who had assured you, that he was right, the baby was growing and healthy. 

Now the day before your wedding was here. Laying back on the bed, you smiled rubbing your belly, thinking about how things had changed. Alex snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Come on baby, breakfast is ready,” He called from the kitchen. Walking in there you see he has an apron on and he is dancing around as he sits your plate down. He was just too cute. He sat down and joined you, with a smile, his eyes so bright. He genuinely looked happy. 

“This looks great, thank you,” You said with a smile and dug in. He had made omelettes and they were delicious. You both hummed along to the music between bites. It's a thing you have in common, music is a huge part of your lives.

As you were finishing he got a call. Sounded like his agent. From the sounds of it he had gotten a new role or something. He was excited. Ending the call he looked at you with a grin.  
“You won't believe this. That was Elena she just got me a role in the states. I think it's in New Orleans, isn't that where you are from?” He said excitedly. 

You smiled real big. “That is great, I am so happy for you. Yes, that is where I am from. What kind of role is it?” You replied enthusiastically. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Some role for a new show. The Vampire chronicles I think,” He answered. 

“The Anne Rice show? Oh my gods. That really is great.” You had heard about the concept of the show. She was one of your favorite writers. “What role are you reading for?” You asked quickly, you had a feeling you could guess though, having read the books there was only one role you could see him in.

“Louis,” He answered simply. Of course he would read for the self loathing, conflicted vampire with humanity. 

You laughed. “I knew that's what you would say. When do we have to leave?” 

“The week we come back from our honeymoon” He replied while studying your face. 

This was a lot to take in. You had kept your place there. You owned the house, all you had to do was pay taxes. So that wasn't a worry. How would Ivar feel? What about the baby? Would you have it there? There was so much planning left to do. But this could be a great thing for him. 

“Okay, we will make it work. This could be huge for you.” You replied with a smile. You could worry later. 

You went to him and gave him a big hug. He pulled back and kissed you passionately. Which led to him picking you up by the waist and carrying you to the bedroom. Your clothes strode all across the floor as he removed them as you went. Each kiss and nibble had a softness to it, that reminded you it was your sweet Alex, that was devouring your flesh. All thoughts in your mind blocked out by the heat building from his caresses. Laying you back on the bed, he worked his way down your body, leaving no piece untouched. Paying special attention to your core, he knew what would make you fall apart. He gripped onto your hips, as he sucked your clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it as he held it between his teeth. Moans flew out of you as if you were speaking tongues. Your orgasm rocking your whole body. He lifted his head with a smirk, knowing he had rocked you that hard. Sliding up your body he thrust in you slowly though you were practically begging him to go faster. He seemed to be savoring the moment.   
You wrapped your legs around him pulling you closer as you moaned “faster” in his ear. That was all it took, he began picking up pace, every time hitting that spot that made you see stars. Bringing you over the edge several more times before he found his release. 

After a few moments, he pulled you close to snuggle, tucking your hair behind your ear. Looking deep into your eyes, he smiled and spoke.

“I love you Rayna. I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You are an amazingly strong woman. The grace with which you handle everything is astonishing. You make me so happy.” He said quietly but full of conviction.

He melted you completely. “I love you Alex. Thank you for being such an amazing man. You are the sweetest, most caring man I have ever met.” You replied truthfully as you placed a hand on his cheek.

In that moment everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as perfect as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Getting out of the shower you began humming as you dried off. 

“So you love him.” Ivar dripped venom from his statement. He looked deep inside of you as he crossed the room to you. He placed a hand on your belly and one on your cheek. “Am I not kind to you? Do I not show you I care about you?” His eyes were ablaze as he spoke. 

Things had changed since you first met him. He wasn't mean anymore. He cares how you feel. He treats you with respect. Is it possible you love them both? They are so vastly different people. But at the same time your heart beats for both. Alex’s sweetness melts you, but Ivar’s darkness though scary at first, lights a fire in your soul. 

“Yes and I love you as well. I am in love with both of you, for very different reasons. But the fact remains the same I love you and I love him.” You replied feeling suddenly honest and brave. You knew what his anger could do, but you hoped, he would understand what you were saying. 

It wasn't anger you received, he looked at you with a calm expression. He slid his hand from your belly down to your core. Taking his other hand he caressed your cheek as he looked into your eyes. 

“I love you. I intend to show you, just how much I do” He said with a growl in your ear. 

“No marks. We get married tomorrow . I do not feel like explaining fresh wounds” You said quickly as he walked you back towards the bed.

He huffed but nodded as he pushed you backwards on to the bed. He placed his face at your apex and inhaled before ravishingly your clit. His tongue licking while he nibbles and sucks. He slid a finger inside your folds, working his hand and mouth simultaneously. He sent you out of this realm. He knew just what to do to make you crumble. He was an expert in your body and he was proving it. 

Stopping him you tried to catch your breath. Looking up at him flushed, your eyes begging. “Please.” You said quietly.

He smirked “Please, what love?” He said as he sat up a bit. He wanted you to say it.

“Ivar, please fuck me,” You begged.

“You look so sexy when you are begging. How could I say no.” He replied as he thrust into you. His movements steady but this time the roughness was missing. It was almost as if he was making love to you. Ivar did not make love though, he fucked, hard, and rough. This was different. He hit every nerve ending inside of you with precision, as he watched your face. Each movement carefully planned and executed, never losing the softness, but his eyes held a feral look to them. Watching you fall apart underneath him his moans were almost animalistic. Your moans even louder as he kept hitting the spot deep inside that sent you over the edge. You began to lose count of how many times you have orgasmed. Your body quaking and weak as you felt him near his release. You were both spent, as you lay sprawled across the bed. He laid down beside you and turned to face you. His hand stroking your belly as he propped himself up.

“See, it is not only Alex that can make love to you, my queen.” He said with a chuckle. 

“What did you call me?” You asked ignoring his first comment.

“I called you my queen. Your name means queen in Latin. Tomorrow you will be my queen, In my eyes, you already are,” He said in complete seriousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding finally arrives :)

“You look stunning. My son is lucky to have such a beautiful bride,” Alex’s mom Charlotte cooed from beside you. 

“She's right Ray, I have never seen you look so gorgeous,” Kathryn agreed with a smile.

You were getting more and more nervous by the second. You couldn't help but analyze every piece of your dress in the mirror. You had went with a sort of fairy like dress. It was a single shoulder green dress with lighter green skirting, green tulle cinched at the waist with several silk roses going up to the strap. It covered your growing belly. The four ladies that would be standing with you, wore a dark purple in various styles to match their body types. 

“Stop fidgeting, you look perfect” Kathryn commented as she placed the crown of flowers on your head. Your chestnut hair was flowing in waves over your shoulder.

“You could wear a potato sack and it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Alex is head over heels in love with you.” Ida said with a laugh.

“She's right, I have never seen my brother this happy. So take a deep breath. You look amazing.” Alex’s sister Alia said with a smile. 

Just as exhale your deep breath you hear the flute music begin outside. 

“I'm ready,” you said with a semi confident smile. 

Kathryn and Ida went out first, followed by Alex’s mom and sister. Steadying yourself you begin to walk out. The only thing on your mind, is the wonder of who you would meet when you stopped. Would Ivar let Alex have this moment or would he take it from him? Looking around you see most of the cast and crew and lots of Alex's friends and family. Everyone looks happy. Standing next to Alex is Marco, Elias, Kasper and his dad. Getting closer, you notice that it is Alex’s tear filled eyes, that glow back you. Maybe you would get a happy wedding after all.

The priestess began by telling everyone to be seated. Looking deep in his eyes you share a smile. 

“Alex and Rayna have chosen to do a traditional handfasting. This is a symbolic binding of the hands that inspired the terms "Bonds of Holy Matrimony" and to "Tie the knot" Throughout history in many different ways and in many different parts of the world, the hands of the bride and groom were bound as a sign of their commitment to one another. In many times rings were only for the very rich, while love knows no such bound. The cords are not permanent but perishable as a reminder that all things of the material eventually return to the earth, unlike the bond and the connection that is love which is eternal.”

 

“Please join your right hands.”

 

With a shy smile he took your hand. Your eyes never leaving his. You just knew Ivar would try to take this moment away. But it was still Alex’s soft eyes, you saw looking back you.

Priestess:  
These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. 

These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as you build your future together. 

These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other.

These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. 

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. 

These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. 

These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort you through difficult times. 

And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” After each verse, she laid a different color ribbon on you hands with a charm on each. When she finished she tied the cord.

“With this cord, I bind you together as one. Your hearts, minds and souls will be connected, until you take your last breath.”   
She looked at the two of us and smiled.

“Alex you may kiss your bride.” She announced. 

He leaned in and smiled, before kissing you with restrained passion. The whole crowd erupted in applause and cheers. You had did it, you made it through the whole wedding. You could tell Alex felt the same, when he squeezed your hand and smiled. Walking to the reception you couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. It was magical. The whole room started cheering as soon as we crossed the threshold. The room was lit by twinkling lights all over and candles on the tables. It was beautiful. Making our way around the room, we greet and hug everyone. Our hands still bound as we get to the back of the room. The cake was set up on a table, it’s a dark red velvet with sweet cream cheese frosting. 

Everything was just how you dreamed it would be. You danced the night away in Alex’s arms. Everyone was smiling and happy. Deep down though, you knew Ivar would be the one consummating the wedding with you. He let you have the ceremony, there's no way he would let Alex have the wedding night too.


	6. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night. Ivar shows an unexpected side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ifinkufreaky/whenimaunicorn for helping me edit. Sorry it's so short. I hope to make it up to you guys next chapter.

Leaving the reception, you began to feel excited. All of your worries started to fade away the moment you got in the car. Ivar didn't even wait for the door to be closed before taking over. You couldn't really blame him, he had waited patiently during the party, allowing Alex to enjoy himself with his friends and family. He slid in beside you and interlaced your hand with his own. 

“My queen,” He said quietly as he kissed the back of your hand, then intertwined his fingers in yours. Small gestures were few and far between, it made you smile. Every so often, you would catch him looking at you, with a look you hadn't ever really seen Ivar make, almost blissful like he was on cloud nine. It was a peaceful silence the rest of the ride. It allowed you to think about what will happen, when you do get through the door. The thought of him devouring you, just set you ablaze. Your heart was racing as you started opening the car door. He rushed to your side and picked you up, you wrapped your arms around his neck, with a smile and he carried you all the way in the house, only stopping when he reached the couch. He sat you down gently and looked at you, like you were the prize he worked so hard to obtain. You knew tonight would be different from any of the other times you had been with him. His eyes never left you as he began removing his clothes. His muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing as he pulled his shirt over his head. You couldn't help but admire him. He was a work of art. With every piece removed it was if you were seeing him for the first time. Your eyes taking in every inch, your body burning from the urge to touch him. But you were froze to your seat, biting your lip, in a daze. 

“Like what you see pet?” His voice snapped you out of your trance, a smirk on his face, his eyes pools of black.

Nodding, you finally get your mouth to work. “Oh, yes very much so,” You replied honestly. 

He chuckled as he removed his boxer briefs, the last piece of fabric on his body.”This body is pretty nice isn't it? A lot sturdier than my first one. Seems I made a good choice, the way you are drooling over it, wife,” he commented with a laugh. He reached over to you, lifting the flowers from your hair, and sat them on the table behind him. Holding a hand out, he pulled you to your feet. HIs smile was strange as he moved to your back and began unzipping your dress. His hands were fumbling like never before. Where was this sudden nervousness coming from? Ivar had never been clumsy or uncertain in his movements. 

Once he freed you from your dress, he ran his hands down your sides, causing you to shiver. He started leaving slow kisses along your shoulders. Turning you around, he cupped your face and looked deep into your eyes. This was so strange. But you were loving it. Ivar being sweet almost sweeter than Alex. You could feel his heart racing through his chest. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just kissed you. Missing was the usual fight for dominance, he seemed to be savoring the kiss. His hands wrapped around you, pulling you as close as he could get. The kiss was tender, almost needy, this was a side of him you had never seen. You had learned to be skeptical of Ivar, but this vulnerability was cracking your heart.

Needing more, you guide him back to couch. Sitting down quickly, he pulled you with him. You could feel his throbbing member against your core. A low moan escaped his lips, as you slowly began grinding against him. He grabbed your ass lifting you up just enough so he could use his other hand to guide himself in. You were already soaking wet, from just the thought of it. He slid himself in slowly to the hilt. His eyes searching yours, a softness melting into the darkness, he was looking deep into your soul. Grabbing your hips he began setting a pace, slow and teasing. Moaning you bit down on his shoulder, earning a deep moan from him. Your hips meeting his at every thrust. 

Deciding he was tired of you being on top, he flipped you over smoothly, so that he was in control. You wrapped your legs around him, he resumed his slow, teasing rhythm; he was taking his time.

“Faster please,” You begged. 

He didn't have to be told twice, he gave you exactly what he knew you wanted. He started thrusting harder, sending you into orbit. He leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss, pounding into you as fast as he could without hurting you. He bit down on your bottom lip as he neared his finish. You both found your mindblowing release. He rolled off of you and laid beside you, pulling you on his chest. 

“I have never felt the way I do about you, with anyone else. All my life I only laid with a woman to keep my line going. With you it's different, I don't really know how to explain it. I worry about you when you are not with me, I impatiently wait in agony for your caresses, you drive me mad, in the best way. I guess this is what being in love is like. I love you, my Queen,” he said with a chuckle as he kissed your head.

You weren't so sure he knew what he was saying, but you were too tired to question it now. “I love you,” you said quietly as you closed your eyes. In that moment, that was all that needed to be said. It wasn’t just about putting up with Ivar so that you could be with Alex anymore. It might not have been that way for a long time, and you just hadn’t noticed. But tonight, Ivar made you realized it fully. You were just as in love with him, too.


	7. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is here.

Waking up, you quickly realized you were alone in the bed. Sitting up you smiled as you stretched. Today was going to be a good day. It was the day you leave for your honeymoon. Three days in Hawaii. It was going to be amazing getting away from reality for a bit, before things got crazy with the baby and Alex’s new role. You were excited. Getting up you started to smell coffee and breakfast. Quickly you pulled on a long white top and dark pants. Turning around once in front of the mirror you were ready. Armed with a smile, you didn't worry who was waiting on you, for once it didn't matter. 

“Good morning, my love.” Alex said as he sat your plate down. He seemed chipper this morning. His eyes were bright and alive, a smile present on his face.

“Good morning, this looks great.” You replied gesturing towards your plate. 

He smiled and gave you a kiss on the cheek. His energy was crackling with a light yellow glow around him, he was truly happy. This was really good.

You sat down and started digging in. He made French toast with bacon and strawberries. It was delicious. “Oh baby, that was so good.” You said as you got up to wash your plate. You reached down and undid your button on your pants with a groan.

He started chuckling. “I can tell, do you want to wear something more comfortable? Those pants don't look comfortable at all.” He said while looking at you carefully, your growing belly sticking out from the pre pregnancy pants you refused to part with.

You thought about it for a second. “Yeah, you are probably right, if I am not comfortable walking around, I sure won't be on the plane.” You quickly changed into a blue sundress with flowers and a dark jacket, much more functional. Your bags were already by the door. All you had to do was grab your purse and you were ready to go. 

Alex had cleaned the kitchen up while you changed. “That looks much better. Are you ready for sunshine and no problems?” He asked with a smile. He was already dressed in black pants and a white tee that clung to his chest. 

“Feels better too. Hell yes, I am ready let’s go.” 

He just chuckled and grabbed the bags. The ride to the airport seemed shorter than you had expected. Maybe it was the excitement of seeing Hawaii for the first time. You didn't really know, but you were getting anxious by the time you reached the parking lot. Moving quickly you checked the bags. He grabbed your hand as you made your way to the terminal. You sat down with a content sigh, only a little longer till you board. He smiled and sat down beside you. It wasn't long before they were calling your flight. You found your way to your seat number, it was a window seat. Hopefully you can take a few good photos in the air. Sitting down it was his turn to contently sigh. You interlaced your fingers in his and gave him a blissful smile. Leaning on his shoulder you decided to take a nap. It would be a long flight and the time change would mess you up when you land, might as well sleep. You didn't sleep long before you hit a bit of turbulence and it made your head bounce off his shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” He asked as he scanned your face with concern.

Rubbing your head you laugh, “I'm okay, surprisingly I have a hard head.” You answer with a smirk.

“Not surprising in the slightest love.” He said with a laugh as he kissed your head.

You playfully hit him in the chest, “Ha ha very funny.” You replied jokingly. He started laughing. That was something you never had a problem doing with Alex. You were always laughing when he was around. You loved his sense of humor, it was just like your own. 

The rest of the flight was uneventful, you napped a bit and you were able to take a few photos, as you began to get closer to Hawaii. The islands look so beautiful from the air. You could feel Alex getting excited next to you. He was bouncing as soon as you started taking pictures. He just had to take a couple of his own. He was a lot more talented at it than you were. He could use a phone that's 10 years old and take a photo worthy of hanging on a wall. You had a semi expensive camera and you were still only mediocre. He had a natural talent for it..   
The hotel wasn't far from the airport. It was still early there so you dropped your bags in the room and decided to go for a walk. The two of you walked hand in hand for hours, stopping only to rest, hydrate and take pictures. The conversations flowed seamlessly, both of you entranced in the beauty of the scenery. The grin on his face spanned ear to ear; he was in heaven. Just watching him do what he loved melted you. He got some wonderful shots. You watched the sunset sitting on the beach with your head on his shoulder. Everything felt like a dream, it was perfect. His eyes were so full of love and admiration. He kissed you softly before standing up and holding a hand out to help you. Making your way back to the hotel, the peaceful silence was comforting. The feel of his hand in yours reminding you of the vows you took. You were elated, you had the best of both worlds though very different, both made you feel happy and safe, both made you feel truly loved. 

Getting back to the hotel you decide to shower before dinner. You turned on some music on the way in as you grab your clothes. Humming, you heard him on the phone getting closer to you. He ended the call with a “thank you” as he slipped into the shower behind you.

“I made reservations for dinner,” he said, as if reading the question on your face. 

“Where?” you asked quietly as you felt his hands snake around your body. 

“You’ll see,” he said against your shoulder. He loved to try and surprise you. Right now he was turning you on, his hands rubbing all down your body. Turning you around he captured your lips in a lustful kiss. Sweetness at the very edges, he was just as hot as you were,his eyes turning to pools of black. There were bars and a bench seat in the shower. Reaching up you turned the water off. He took that opportunity to find your core with his hand,earning a soft moan. His fingers gently spread your folds apart, finding that nub he knew drove you mad. He started rubbing faster and faster. You had to place a hand on his side to steady yourself. Moans tumbling out of your mouth like you were speaking tongues. “You like that? Come for me, my dirty wife,” he growled into your ear. That was all it took, his voice, your sweet Alex growling. You came crashing over the edge with a bang. His eyes never left yours. Watching you explode, made him let a out a noise that was a combination moan and growl as he held you up while you rode it out. 

“My turn, love,” he said as he sat down on the bench. Pulling you down on his lap, he guided his member deep inside you in one movement. With one hand on the back of your neck and one on your hip he set a steady pace. You tangled a hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder digging in as you met every thrust. Both of you lost in pleasure, moans filled the bathroom. You reach your finish many times as he hits your spot over and over. He pulled you into a kiss as he neared his. Sucking on your bottom lip, he gripped your hip hard enough you knew there would be bruises, like love notes written in flesh. You moaned in his mouth as he thrust hard and deep one last time. Panting, you lay your forehead against his and look deep into his eyes. Alex's softness still looking back at you. 

“You are fucking amazing. Thank you for being my wife,” he said breathlessly. 

“Not half as amazing as you. Come on, the baby needs to ea,.” you replied with a laugh as your stomach growled almost on cue. You eased yourself off of his lap and turned the shower back on. Washing off quickly, you slid out of the shower so he could get clean. You both got dressed quickly, opting for no make up all you had to do was throw a dress on and fix your hair. He looked like a god and all he did was brush his hair. Standing there in his slacks and black shirt he just oozed sex appeal. 

“How did I get so lucky,” you mumbled quietly.

“What was that?” he questioned playfully.

“Was that out loud? I said how did I get so lucky. You look sexy as hell,” you replied confidently.

“Oh really? Well you aren't the lucky one, I am. You are a goddess.” He stepped forward to give you a kiss. Pulling away he grinned. “I thought you were hungry?” 

“Uh.. Yeah I am,” you replied as you shook your head. Turning you grab your purse and head for the door. He chuckled and followed you out. Grabbing your hand, he began leading you to what you assume is the restaurant he called. Walking up you see it's all lit up with tiki torches and there are drums being played somewhere near. 

He smile was huge as he watched you take it all in. “Gorgeous ain't it?” he commented as he pulled out your seat for you to sit down. 

“This is magical,” you agreed as you took your seat. Looking around you could see dancers by a big fire dancing. The drummers behind them giving them music to dance to, every move carefully practiced to perfection. The waitress came around with drinks; virgin for you, Mai Tai for him. He took the look of confusion on your face, as you looked at the menu, as a sign to help you out. He ordered kabobs in every variety. It sounded good, so you smiled at him and handed the menu back to the waitress. She disappeared off into the building to place your order. Your attention was quickly drawn back to the fire dancers. The way they moved to the beat of the drums perfectly synchronized was enthralling. It wasn't long before the food came and you happily munched and chatted between bites never losing sight of the dancers. He seemed just as lost in the dancing as you were, but you couldn't see his eyes from your angle. The waitress came back around and got your plates and brought the check. He paid and held a hand out, only then did you see it was Ivar looking back at you. He didn't have the same feral look he normally had. His usual chaotic energy missing, a strange calm in its place. 

“It's such a beautiful night.” You commented as he led you down the beach. The moon glistening off the water, not a cloud in sight.

“Yes it is, I thought we might walk down the beach a while.” Ivar replied with a smile. Gripping your hand tighter, he led you to a spot down the beach. Seems there was a blanket and a basket waiting. When did he do this? Alex had to have set this up earlier. 

“What's this?” You asked inquisitively taking it all in.

He chuckled, “I may have hijacked this plan for my own enjoyment.” He answered honestly as he sat down on the blanket, holding a hand out to you.

“Is that so? What did you have in mind?” You replied sitting down on his lap, taking a piece of hair and tucking it behind his ear, a smirk playing on your face.

He leaned into your touch. Smiling a devilish grin he gripped your hips, pulling you closer to him. You could feel his arousal against your core. “I want to take you, here, on this beach, under the moon, in front of the gods.” Kissing you feverishly, clothes flew from your bodies left and right. In a whirlwind you were naked, bathing in moonlight. He took his time claiming you, savoring every moment. He treated you almost like you were fragile. Your bodies moved in the most sensual of dances for what seemed like an eternity. 

Panting, you lay back onto the blanket with a sated smile. Something was bugging you though. You had to ask now or you wouldn't. “What's been up with you lately? All of a sudden you are making love to me. What changed?” 

He chuckled, “I thought that's what you wanted my Queen. Are you saying you miss me getting rough with you?” He countered with a mischievous smirk, as he lazily rubbed your growing baby bump.

“Actually, yes I am. I never knew how much I did like it, until you stopped doing it.” You answered honestly, scanning his face you see, he is amused.

“All you had to do was say something. Like I always say, your wish is my command.” He replied with a laugh. 

Reminded of the night he first told you that you laughed with him, snuggling in closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you my Queen” he replied kissing your head. The night had turned out to be a lot better than you could have ever imagined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the honeymoon before they leave for New Orleans. Ivar hasn't learned everything about Rayna but he's about to.

The rest of your honeymoon was spectacular. It was everything you could have hoped for and more. The daytime was spent relaxing and taking it all in with Alex, but the nights, they were all Ivar. He showed you how beautiful the darkness could be. 

At times, you found yourself waiting for the sun to go down; something about Ivar left you needing more, but this was all around the best time you have ever had in your life. Getting on the plane, you felt more relaxed than you had in ages, you had forgotten all about everything going on, if only for a moment. 

Now it was back to reality, back to the crazy. You leaned on Alex’s shoulder and smiled. Everything was going to be ok. You didn't know how, but everything was going to work out. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly as you closed your eyes.

“It is I who should be thanking you. Without you, I would have never had the wonderful time I did,” he replied kissing your head. You slept peacefully most of the flight back, before you awoke in a haze, you could feel someone looking at you. You didn't know who was behind those eyes and as strange as it was, it didn't really matter anymore which of them was watching, you found comfort in it, you knew were safe with either.

Arriving back in Dublin, you had no time to waste, starting music you both began to happily sing along while you packed. Things were about to drastically change, but for now everything was just fine.

Sweating, you stopped to get some cool water. Gulping it down, you felt the baby start punching and kicking around. “Come here quick, the baby is kicking,” you shouted into the next room. You had felt it before, but this time you could feel it on the outside. He ran in the kitchen with a grin, placing his hand on your belly. The baby promptly turned a flip and kicked him. You chuckled lightly. 

“Oh, wow does he do this all the time?” He asked his eyes full of wonder. 

“I think he is a she, and yes she does this all throughout the day. This is the first time she kicked hard enough, to feel it out here,” you answered with a smile. 

He looked at you unsure “a girl? Are you sure?” 

“Well, no I'm not sure but I have a good feeling,” you reassured him.

He looked in deep thought for a moment, turning to look out the window, but smiled when he looked back at you. “A Princess,” Ivar commented quietly. He has chosen to take that moment for himself. He wore an expression you couldn't quite read.

“Yes Ivar, a little girl. I might be wrong but I doubt it,” you said quickly but full of confidence. You had told him from the beginning, you thought she was a girl, he was so sure it would be a boy. But your instincts told you, that you had been right all along. 

“Well my Queen, we shall see when she gets here. If she is half as strong as her mother, she will be tougher than any boy we could have created. I will love her, just the same,” he said as he rubbed your belly. Sweet sentiments from him still caught you off guard, but this made you smile. His eyes still held a darkness you couldn't quite place. 

“So dinner?” You asked with a smile, trying to gauge his reactions. He was looking at you like prey. 

“Well I am hungry,” he said darkly. You knew that look. 

“Oh my King, are you suggesting you would like to eat me?” You asked playfully. 

His lust filled eyes bore back at you. “Oh yes, seeing you round with our child and glowing, it makes me so hard,” he growled as he took your hand and led you to the bedroom. He proceeded to lay you down and devour your core like it was the last supper. Your body tensing and quaking, your moans frantic, as he held your legs firmly in place until you were completely destroyed. 

He leaned back with a look of complete satisfaction written on his face. He knew that he was the only person capable of wrecking you, the way only he could. He put his toned arms behind his head and looked at you with a smirk. You took a moment to gather yourself, before sliding down to give him proper worship. It wasn't long before he unleashed a deep moan as he finished. “Fuck woman, you are Goddess,” he said breathlessly. 

Laughing you slid up and snuggled to him. “Only fitting, since I am married to a God,” you replied with a chuckle.

He let a light laugh. “So, New Orleans, you ready to go back home?” He asked seriously. You knew this talk was coming, but you had hoped it would be on the plane. The thought of going back there wasn't so bad. Giving birth there worried you, just a little bit. 

“It doesn't even feel like home anymore, but I guess so, as long as you are by my   
side,” you answered truthfully.

“Oh my Queen, I will never leave your side,” he replied kissing your head.

“The energy is quite different there,” you commented quietly. That's the best way you could think to phrase it. 

“Oh, I am well aware. I have been there, in another body. It is a wonderful place,” he said without hesitation. That made you curious, but you knew he wouldn't like it if you pressed too much, so you let it go. 

You weren't even sure what to expect when you got back anyways. Things might not be as bad as you thought. You had stayed to yourself after your parents were killed, almost a year before you moved. They had challenged a coven of witches doing black magic near the Quarter. Unfortunately, they lost more than the challenge. The coven placed a curse on them and they wrecked their car. Since then, you had stayed inside under a cloak, only leaving to go to work. You stopped practicing at all, in fear they would find you. You hadn't even really thought about it, since coming to Ireland. 

You turned and glanced out the window.hough it was getting pretty late, it was still fairly light outside. You still weren't quite used to that. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts you smiled and stretched. “Are you ready to go get something to eat? I'm starving,” you said with a laugh.

“Where did you go just now?” He asked as he placed a hand on the side of your face, looking deep in your eyes. He actually looked a little worried. 

“Nowhere, I was right here,” you lied. You could tell he didn't buy that.

“Bullshit, you were in your head again love,” he replied quickly. His eyes assess your face, like he's looking for a visible wound.

You smiled weakly. “I was thinking about the move, that's all,” you answered trying your best to get him to let it go. 

“Don't worry my Queen, everything is going to be fine, I promise,” he replied as he stood up holding a hand out. “Enough work tonight though, we don't need you getting too tired. We are going out for one last adventure, before we leave,” he finished with a smile. An adventure with Ivar? That would get your mind off of everything. Perfect. 

“What did you have in mind?” You asked curiously.

“You know I am not going to tell. That takes the fun out of it,” he replied with a laugh. You knew that was coming. He never told you what his plans were. 

“Do I need walking shoes?”

“Yes, you should probably wear comfortable shoes,” he replied, still refusing to give anything away. You grabbed some maternity shorts and a tank top, before reaching for your socks and tennis shoes. He said comfortable, so that's what you were wearing. Though you might grab a jacket just in case. He busied himself in the living room and kitchen after throwing on a t shirt and basketball shorts. 

When you emerged, he was holding a small cooler and the picnic bag. “Ready?” He asked, as he held the door open. You nodded and walked out, he chuckled before grabbing your hand. You began walking towards the outskirts of town. The lights began to get farther away as you got closer to the woods. The moon was bright in the sky, illuminating everything in your sight. 

“I think I'm gonna miss this place. It's so beautiful,” you commented, as you looked around. 

“Yes it is, did you know, I was King here once?” He replied, as he led you down a pathway.

“No, I didn't know that,” you said quietly.

“Yes, I once ruled over this land, it was truly a sight then. My son and his descendants held it for many years after my death, ” he replied. Watching your face he continued as you entered a clearing, “I want to dance with you here, naked, under the moonlight.” 

Your eyes were as big as saucers, Ivar wanted to dance with you? This was quite unlike him. “You want to dance with me?” You said in disbelief. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” He countered.

“Well no, I was just surprised. I did not know you liked to dance,” you answered with confidence. You had learned that it was better to be confident with Ivar; he loved it when you weren't shy.

“Yes, my Queen I love to dance, now that I am able to do so,” he replied, and his eyes held a flash of the old darkness. It faded just as fast as it appeared and he smiled as he set the stuff down. He spread out a blanket and began taking things out of the bag. 

After he finished setting up a beautiful picnic, he started taking off the few articles of clothing he did have on. Standing bathed in moonlight he truly did look like a God. He tilted his head and looked at you like he was waiting.

You stripped out of your clothes, a little less gracefully than he did, causing him to chuckle as you stumbled. He had picked up one of the phones and started some music you had never heard before. It sounded like a mix of a drum and violin beautifully flowing together. It was entrancing.

Starting to feel your energy flow through your body, you felt warm. You started moving to the beat almost involuntarily. Swaying, you felt his hands on your hips, his body moving in time with yours. Your energy spiked the moment he touched you. You started to wonder if he could feel it, the magic in you and around you. You had never discussed anything about that side of your life with him. Twirling around, you felt like you were floating, but you didn't dare look down to see if you actually were. You had no choice but to let your energy flow out and into his, they blended harmoniously. 

Finally you caught a glimpse of Ivar’s eyes, and then you were certain that he felt it too. Willing your gaze down you saw that yes, you were both floating. His eyes didn’t leave yours for a second, and when you looked back up at him he smiled. Maybe he knew all along? 

You knew your voice probably wouldn't work, due to the energy flowing, so instead you reached out and grabbed his chin and kissed him, hard. He responded instantly and attempted to regain dominance from you. This time it wasn't an easy feat for him. Deepening the kiss, you grabbed the back of his neck. He growled and resumed trying to regain control. You swiftly countered every attempt. You were in control for once, up here, and it felt great. There was nothing he could do but submit. 

For one perfect moment, you could could actually feel his energy bending to yours. He knew it too. You had won. This was the first time you had used any sort of magic since you were left your home in New Orleans. Had, in fact, worn a charm that kept you from using magic, which alsokept you cloaked and untraceable. Tonight, that charm lay discarded with your clothes. You hadn't even thought about it when you were stripping down. 

You forgot how good it felt to just relax and let it go, it was glorious. Pulling back you looked at his face trying to read it.

“I fucking knew it,” he said breathlessly.


End file.
